oshiete
by azaleiahime
Summary: 換言すれば；派手さ 断り書き：私は Naruto Me を所有しません：よお皆！ これは私の２番目の fic です！ 私は sasusaku fanfics を書くためにそれほど感動的です！ 私はこの組合せが好きです、そして、これほど私を鼓舞することに対して、私は中にここですべての他の著者に感謝します。 けれども悲しいことは…です 私は Naruto …を所有しません. 元気な… もし Kishimoto sama が私に…にそれを借りさせるであろうなら、すてきでしょう.


Ostentations

（換言すれば；派手さ）断り書き：私は Naruto Me を所有しません：よお皆！ これは私の２番目の fic です！ 私は sasusaku fanfics を書くためにそれほど感動的です！ 私はこの組合せが好きです、そして、これほど私を鼓舞することに対して、私は中にここですべての他の著者に感謝します。 けれども悲しいことは…です 私は Naruto …を所有しません. 元気な… もし Kishimoto - sama が私に…にそれを借りさせるであろうなら、すてきでしょう.

**有名な**

Sakura はとてもよく彼女が決して Sasuke の女性であり得なかったことを知っていました。 言って悲しいです；しかし彼女は Sasuke が彼女の感情について決して関心を持たなかったことを知っていました。 彼女は１９歳でした。 医療補助員 ninja 。 村でのベスト、きれいな顔。 大規模な、そして正気でない力を持っています。 痛んでください。 セクシーですか？ 彼女の村の人間が言った、そして彼女が…であった（とき・から・につれて・ように） シングルヒットを打ってください。 はい。 それは Sasuke が戻った１年あとでした。 彼のチームメイト、彼の同僚と彼の国を裏切ることに対して、 Hokage が（すでに）彼に容赦を与えた後、皆が（すでに）彼を受け入れていました。 皆が wa します

全然。 何もです。 「それは１年今（今まで）…でした「彼女は彼女自身に考えました。 彼が到着したときから、（彼・それ）らは（まだ）コミュニケートしていませんでした。 彼女は怖がりました。 そして彼はまったく嫌だと思うように思われません。 （彼・それ）らがミッションを持つときはいつでも、（彼・それ）らはただ…でしたお互いを凝視します。 その…以上の何ものも. 何年もの後に彼を返してもらうことは難しかったです。 けれども、（彼・それ）らが最初に会ったとき、 Sakura はまだ彼女が持っていた愛の同じ温かい感情を持っています。 彼女はまだ彼を愛します。

「Sakura - chan ….. うまくあなた？「Naruto は（彼・それ）らの２人がラーメンを食べていた（とき・から・につれて・ように）、彼が彼女の憂うつな雰囲気に気付いたことを頼みました、それで彼は彼女に Ichiraku ラーメンをもてなすことに決めました。 「私は素晴らしい Naruto …です. 私は素晴らしい " " です、しかしあなたは素晴らしい…ではありません ご覧なさい….「Naruto は微笑の中にそれから彼の顔を引いて、そして彼の横にピンクの髪をした少女にそれを見せました。 「あなたはこの…のように微笑するべきです あなたはたくさんのかわいい…のように見えるでしょう." " がたとえ私がかわいい Sasuke - kun のように見えるとしても…を嫌だと思わないでしょう「彼女が彼女の前（に・で）ラーメンを見た（とき・から・につれて・ように）、彼女は眉をひそめました。 彼女はまだそれに触れさえしませんでした。 Naruto

「彼女は…に同様ひとことも言いません.「おそらく彼が（すでに）彼女を傷つけていたということです。 去ることによって、彼女を裏切ることによって、そして彼女を彼が戻って来ることに気が付かせないことによって。 私はあまりに多く…に彼女を傷つけました 残念なことに、私はもう一度彼女を傷つけるかもしれません。 彼が日彼が Konoha を去ったことを覚えていた（とき・から・につれて・ように）、それは Uchiha が考えたことでした。 Sakura はその夜彼に気付いた唯一の人でした。 Sakura … 今までさえ、彼はまだ彼女の感情がぐあいが悪いと思います。 彼はそうしなかったどのようにこのような感情に反応するべきか知る. そして彼は彼がそうするであろう種類の男ではなかったことを知っていました

反対が呼び物を持ちます；たとえあなたが異なっていて過度であるとしても、常に類似性のためのスペースがあります。 Sasuke は、何年もの後に、彼のチームメイトに対するある特定のあこがれを開発しました。 そして今、（彼・それ）らを戻らせるために今彼の順番です。 彼が不在であったそれらすべての年に対して支払うために。 問題は…です. Sakura 。 それはなぜ常に彼女についてですか？ Sakura はなぜ彼にとってそれほど厄介でしたか？ 彼はなぜ常に彼女のことで心配していましたか？ 彼女はなぜそれほど重要でしたか？ 重要ですか？ 重要ですか？ Sakura ？ 重要ですか？ 「Che …「彼は彼の呼吸の下でぶつぶつ言ったように

∥彼の脳はなぜ正確に彼女でそれほどいっぱいであったか∥はぁ∥ ! 一体なぜただ彼女に接近して、そして彼女の「Hey チームメイトに話すことはそれほど難しかったか！ 私は戻っている！ こん畜生私に話をしなさい！「はぁ？ 彼の心はそれほど突然とき曇らせられた…であった.. ぶつかりなさい！!!!!!!! 彼がため息と共に地上に落ちて、そして怒って言った「あなたがどこにがくんと動きに行くかに気をつけなさい！「彼は立ち上がって、そして彼自身がきれいになるまで磨いた、そして彼が誰を見たように、それは誰が彼にぶつかったかであった。 彼の目は丸くなった、そして彼は驚いて少し後退した。 「私はそれほどすまなく思っている…である 私は…のように見えていなかった …で….「Sakura は機知の速度を遅くした

「Sa …su …..ke ….kun ……「彼女が驚いて言った；まだ地上に座って、辺り一面にペーパーが四散した、そして若干の薬のハーブが彼女の周りにである。 「Sakura …..「彼は彼女が立ち上がるのを手伝うためにそれから速く彼女に手を貸した。 Sakura はそれをとった、そしてｔめんどりがきちんと彼女自身に軽く触れた。 それから彼女はまき散らされたすべてのペーパーを拾い集めるためにかがんだ。 Sasuke は彼女に手を貸した、そして（彼・それ）らが最終的にそれを終えたとき、すべては…する.. Sakura は静かに彼を見た。 Sasuke は同じことをした。 虚飾ぎこちなさ Introversion を「Arigatouの…で沈黙させなさい..「彼女は tha に屈服した

彼は彼女を見ました。 彼は赤面しました。 彼は話をしようとしました、しかし言葉は出て来る準備ができていませんでした。 それは彼の声がまだ彼自身を見せることを望まないかのようにでした。 「それは少しの間（今まで）…でしたSasuke - kun …「そこ（に・で）！ 長い期間の後に、彼女は彼に話をしました。 彼に来たある特定の喜びがありました。 ある特定の暖かさは彼が彼女の声を聞いた（とき・から・につれて・ように）彼の名前を呼びます。

「そう…してください…「Bashfulness 無気力を静かにさせてください」が…をします…「彼は話をする勇気を奮い起こし始めた」がしますか？「彼女は奇妙に、彼女がしばらく前に話をし、そして彼女がこれが続けばいいのにと思った後、少しの量の神経質が解消したことを頼みました。 「あなたは私があなたに同伴することを望みますか？「彼が彼の手を彼の頭の後部に置いた（とき・から・につれて・ように）、彼は、彼のほおの上にピンクの赤面の色あいを持って目をそらしている間に尋ねました。 彼女が少年の申し出を聞いた（とき・から・につれて・ように）、 Sakura の顔は軽くなって、そして微笑しながらすぐにうなずきました。 なぜそれほど暖かいですか？ 彼女の…の周りに 私は…がそれほど暖かいように感じます

彼はまだ決して…と同じぐらい寒いです けれども彼は…を変えました ロット… 彼はずっともっと冷たい今の…です 彼の兄弟の死んだ…でさえ 彼はまだ痛み…にいます 「Sasuke - kun …..「彼女が話をする力を拾い集めた（とき・から・につれて・ように）、 Sakura はストップしました。 「私は…です. うれしい….. あなたが後方の…であること….「彼女が彼女の深紅の顔を隠すことができるように、彼女は彼女の顔を下げました。 Sasuke は彼女を見ました。 彼は彼女に向かってそれから歩きました。 「Sakura …..「

「１　…….." " ……「彼は彼女が何かを言うことを望んだことを知っていました、そして同じく彼は同じことにあこがれました。 今… 彼は非常に重要な何かに気付きました。 私を呼んでいる彼女の声の暖かさ。. 色あい pf ピンク…を持っている彼女の青白い顔 彼女の内気さ… 彼女の瞬く間は…をじろじろ見ます 彼はそれがすべて彼のために…であったことを知っていました 彼は１つのもの…を理解しました （彼・それ）らの間のすべての静寂の後に、…してください 静かに…の周りに彼女を持っていることは難しかったです 彼は彼女の暖かさ…を切望していました 彼女の目的は、彼女の微笑が…するという状態で、人々を啓発することでした そして後部それから… 彼女はｈを啓発する以外に何もしませんでした

「Sakura …怖がっている…としての " " 、ｉ …にあなたと対面するために私は…にあなたを悩ませることにおびえていました けれども私がしたすべては…にあなたを愛することでした" " Sakura …私があなたのために…を省くために欲した " " . それで私は…から離れて私の頭を訓練しました..そして今… あなたは後方の…です 私と Naruto はその…より幸せなさらに多くであるはずがありません.私はその…より幸せなさらに多くであるはずがありません..「彼女は彼に向かってゆっくりと歩きました。 抑え投手。 抑え投手。 抑え投手。 そして次に… 彼は彼の腕で彼女を抱きました。 彼が抱擁で彼女を抱いた（とき・から・につれて・ように）、 Sakura の目は驚いて丸くなりました。 彼は彼女がきついと考えました。 決して放すことを望みません。 「私は…にあなたがいないのを淋しく思いました.. Sakura ….「それは戦争でした

私： hahahahaha ！ 私はそれが私の最初の fic …のようにそれほど多くであることを知っています けれどもそれが何ですか？ 私はそれが好きでした。 たとえ Sasuke がここであまりに多くの OC であるとしても、私はあなたたちが…にそれを楽しんだことを希望します 読むことに対して、レビューと感謝を望んでください。


End file.
